Aishiteru Dobe
by Mizuki Rara Chessie
Summary: Naruto yang tinggal 1 asrama denga Sasuke mengalami seduatu yang tak pernah dia duga! XDD


Disclaimer : punya siapa lagi selain kk kishimoto ;9

Summary: Naruto tinggal di asrama Konoha Gakuen bareng Sasuke~~ waw~

Warning: Yaoi tentu saja! OOC! Don't like? Don't read!

Ini cerita pertama saya sebagai newbie di sini!~~ masih banyak kagok nih! Mohon bantuannya yahh!~

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=

Di pagi yang cerah, asrama Konoha Gakuen sudah diributkan oleh murid-muridnya yang berisik. Begitu juga kamarnya Naruto...

"Oi, dobe! Bangun!" panggil Sasuke keras.

"Apa sih? Ganggu orang tidur aja!" jawab Naruto gak kalah keras.

"Kau mau dihukum guru killer kita cuma gara-gara kau bangun telat?"

"Iya, iya.. 5 menit lagi deh..." rengek Naruto gak jelas...

"Memangnya kau pikir ini jam berapa? Haahh... Terserah kaulah dobe.." jawab Sasuke dengan kesal .

Sasuke yang udah berseragam lengkap itu segera meninggalkan kamarnya. Tapi... ada tapinya...*gigepok pembaca..* ngeliat Naruto yang tidur dengan muka imutnya, Sasuke jadi nggak tega ninggalin Naruto.. Apalagi ngeliat Naruto dihukum sama guru killernya itu. Akhirnya Sasuke kembali mencoba membangunkan kebo malas itu.

"Oi, dobe, kalau kau tidak bangun juga, akan kuhabiskan ramen kesukaanmu." Ancam Sasuke.

"IYA! AKU BANGUN! AKU BANGUN! JANGAN DIHABISKAN!" teriak Naruto yang langsung bisa membuat jendela sekolah pecah!*lebay!

Naruto langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi.

"Oi, teme! Tunggu aku ya!" kata Naruto sambil menongolkan kepalanya sedikit di balik pintu kamar mandi.

"5 menit!" jawab Sasuke singkat padat dan jelas!

Naruto langsung ngebut mandi atau bisa dibilang menyiramkan badan dengan air, karna Naruto nggak pake sabun. Tak lupa menggosok gigi.. habis mandi kutolong ibu*halah! Ngaco!* habis sikat gigi, langsung pake seragam dengan cepat! Dannnn...

"SELESAI TEME!" teriak Naruto seraya keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hn! 5 menit lebih 3 detik. Hampir saja aku meninggalkanmu." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Eeehhhhh? Kan hanya lebih 3 detik teme! Kenapa dihitung sih?"

"Tetap saja lebih dari 5 menit. Waktu itu berharga dobe!"

"Huh! Dasar pelit waktu!" comment Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke segera keluar dari kamar dan diikuti oleh Naruto.

Ngomong-ngomong.. mari kita jelaskan sekolah Konoha Gakuen ini.

Sekolah ini sekolah elit. Di sini isinya orang-orang kaya nan pintar. Tapi, Naruto nggak kaya! Nah, kenapa Naruto bisa masuk nih sekolah? Masih misteri..*di rasengan Naruto* nggak saya hanya just kidding kok.. Naruto itu, walau miskin tapi pintar. Makanya dapet beasiswa dan masuk nih sekolah! Sekolah ini ada asramanya. Dari Tk, SD, SMP, SMA, Kuliah! Yang ada asramanya cuma SMP sama SMA sih...

Nah, Naruto udah kelas 2 SMA. 1 kamar sama Sasuke. Gak pernah akur, selalu ribut, berebut kamar mandi (yang selalu dimenangkan oleh Sasuke), dan lain-lainlah!

Mari kembali ke dialog.

"Yo! Naruto! Met pagi." Sapa cowok yang selalu bawa2 anjing dan punya tato segitiga kebalik di bawah matanya.

"Pagi Kiba!" Sapa Naruto balik.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dengan si Sasuke Uchipret itu?" dan Kiba langsung dapet _deathglare_ dari Sasuke. Naruto sih cuma sweatdrop.

"Bagaimana apanya? Berantem seperti biasa.." jawab Naruto santai, sesantai di pasar(?)

"Belom dinyatakan ya?"

"Hah? Apanya?" jawab Naruto dengan muka innocent.

"Itu! Kamu kan suka sama si Sas.. HMPHH!" kata si Kiba yang langsung dibungkem sama Naruto.

"Diam! Kecil dikit napa? Belom lah! Aku kan gak senekat itu!"jawab Naruto sambil celingak-celinguk. Takut ada yang denger tuh..

"Yah.. sayang sekali.. padahal kalo udah jadian aku mau minta makan2!"

"Makan2 gundulmu!" kata Naruto kesal.

Kiba langsung cengar cengir gaje gitu..

=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=

Setelah akhirnya Naruto dan kawan-kawan sarapan, mereka langsung ngacir ke kelas karena takut telat dan dibantai sama guru killer mereka. Dan memang guru killer mereka itu juga jam karet sih... alhasih, kelas itu rame dengan suara-suara murid2 yang cempreng.

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru adalah 3 sekawan yang selalu gaje. Tapi yang selalu gaje itu Kiba sama Shikamaru. Karena 2 sejoli itu gak peduli tampat gk peduli waktu, selalu mesra2an, yang bikin Naruto jauh2 kalo ngeliat mereka berdua nempel2 kayak amplop ama perangko. Jadinya Naruto selalu aja ngungsi ke tempet Sasuke kalau 2 sejoli itu mulai main perangso sama amplop.

Yah, yang namanya Sasuke itu suka risih kalo dideketin. Alhasil, Naruto sama Sasuke jadi perang mulut.

"PAGI MURID2KU TERSAYANG!"

Si guru jam karet pun datang. Dan langsung disorakin sama murid2nya dengan sadis .

"Maaf murid2ku. Bapak tadi ada kesibukkan, jadinya telat." Kata guru killer ato Kakashi Senpai, beralasan sambil nyengir kucing.

Murid-muridnya langsung sweatdrop seketika.

"Nah, kita mulai pelajarannya... Heh! Yang lagi pacaran! Keluar aja sono!"

Kiba sama Shikamaru yang lagi nempel2 itu langsung manyun dan balik lagi ke dunianya. Naruto langsung ngakak senang.

Pelajaran pun dimulai dengan tenang~~

*oke, kita skip aja nih pelajaran!

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

** Istirahattt~~! **

"UAHHH! Akhirnya istirahat juga!" teriak Naruto lega.

" nah, Kiba, Shikamaru, ke kan..." belom selesai Naruto bicara kedua sejoli itu udah ngacir entah kemana..

"Kurang ajar! Gak setia kawan banget sih!" Naruto gereget liat tingkah laku 2 kawannya itu.

Pada akhirnya pun Naruto ke kantin sendirian.

"Yo, dobe." Panggil Sasuke dengan muka stoic-nya.

"Ah! Sasuke! Ke kantin yuk!" ajak Naruto

"Mana dua teman gajemu itu?"

"Lagi mojok! Nggak tau kemana!" jawab Naruto yang diikuti dengan pipinya yang menggembung imut.

Sasuke yang melihatnya pun langsung buang muka nutupin mukanya yang lagi berblushing ria.

"Hn. Mau beli apaan?"

"Eh? Jadi kau benar2 mau menemaniku?" jawab Naruto riang.

"Hn." Lagi2 dengan jawaban yang singkat, padat, dan nggak jelas!

Naruto langsung nyengir dengan imutnya. Dan lagi2 si Uchipret*di chidori* si Sasuke maksudnya, berblushing ria.

"Kau mau beli apa dobe?"

"Ummm.. Roti isi ramen!"

"Kau tunggu di sini!"

"Mau ke mana kau teme?"

Sasuke langsung pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke kembali dengan roti isi ramen pesanan Naruto.

"Wah! Tumben sekali kau baik hari ini teme!"

"Hn! Berterima kasihlah padaku."

"Hehehehe! Makasih teme!" cengir Naruto yang imutttt banget!

"hn..." Sasuke langsung nutupin wajahnya lagi.

"Nih, aku kembaliin uangnya teme."

"Nggak usah. Anggap saja aku ngasih kamu."

"Bener nih teme? Aku jadi curiga..."

"Bukannya berterima kasih malah curiga."

"Bercanda kok, makasih lagi ya teme!"

'_Udah dibayar dari senyummu kok!' _ bisik Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

** Kita skip! Langsung pulang sekolah ya! :9 **

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

"Aku mau mandi." Kata Naruto dan Sasuke serempak.

Mereka langsung berpandangan. Kaget bisa serempak begitu. Mereka berpandangan sengit. Sampai2 muncul aliran listrik di mata mereka*lebay woo!*

"Aku duluan dobe. Mandimu lama!"

"Nggak! Aku duluan! Mandiku cepat kok!"

"Aku duluan!"

"Aku yang duluan!"

"Aku"

"Pokoknya aku!"

Lagi2 mereka saling berpandangan sengit. Dan, langsung ngebut ke pintu kamar mandi. Sayangnya, pintu kamarmandi kan kecil! Jadinya nggak muat kalo masuk sama2.

"Minggir kau teme!"

"Kau yang minggir dobe!"

"GRRR! KALAU BEGITU MANDI SAMA2 SAJA!" Teriak Naruto kesal!

Sasuke langsung terdiam.. kaget dengan perkataan Naruto.

Naruto sendiri juga terdiam...

"Baiklah." Jawab Saske santai, padahal dalam hatinya dag dig dug der!

Narutopun cengok mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang tak pernah diperkirakannya!

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sama2. Mereka jadi kikuk sendiri.

Sasuke langsung buka baju tanpa tanggung2. Naruto langsung salting gitu.

Naruto lagi2 cengok liat badan kekarnya Sasuke. Gak pernah diperkirakan sama Naruto, kalo badan Sasuke yang kerjanya baja buku itu bisa kekar begitu. Naruto puna langsung buka baju untuk menutupi ke-kakuannya itu.

Kini gantian Sasuke yang cengok. Ngeliat badan Naruto yang sexy itu langsung bikin Sasuke mau mimisan ditahan. Setelah sama2 nggak berbaju dan bercelana itu, mereka jadi diem-dieman. Dan akhirnya, Sasukelah yang angkat bicara.

"O... Oi dobe. Ngapain diem di sana! Sini! A.. Aku gosok punggungmu saja..."

"H..Hah? Oh, i.. iya..."

Akhirnya, kegiatan gosok punggung pun mulai. Mereka menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi bagin bawahnya. Naruto duduk di bangku kecil di depan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuki duduk di belakang Naruto sambil nahan malu. Sasuke menggosok punggung Naruto dengan sunyi senyap. Cicak yang jalan aja kedengaran!

Tiba2, saat Sasuke menggosok bagian pinggangnya. Naruto ketawa tertahan!*gaya horror!

"Pft... fuh... ehmmm... hihihihi..."

Sasuke sampe2 dibuat sweatdrop.

Naruto udah nggak kuat nahan ketawa, langsung ngakak besar2!

"Gyahahahahahahah! Ahahahahaa! Hahaha... Haaaa..."

Naruto lemes sendiri ketawa ngakak begitu. Tapi Sasuke jadi makin iseng liat Naruto ketawa. Sasuke makin semangat menggosok dibagian pinggangnya. Naruto langsung ketawa2 gaje sambil menggeliat-geliat kayak cacing direbus. Naruto yang udah nggak tahan langsung lari2 di kamar mandi. Sasuke yang masih aja iseng ngejer2 Naruto, sampai akhirnya...

BRUKK! Naruto mijak sabun mandi! Dannn! Jatuh! Sasuke yang kaget berusaha megangin, tapi dasar authornya mau Sasuke sama Narutonya jatuh, jadi Sasuke ikut jatuh nimpa Naruto.

"A.. Adudududuh..." rintih Naruto.

"Aww... Sakit..." Sasuke ikut2an merintih.

Mereka yang dari tadi merem langsung buka mata. Dan dua2nya langsung berblush ria. Kenapa? Jelas karena wajah mereka jaraknya tinggal 5,25 cm gitu loh!

Mereka yang salting masih pandang2an gaje...

Sasuke yang tergoda dengan wajah imutnya Naruto pun, mendekatkan bibirnya ke Naruto. Naruto langsung merem ngarep juga tuh.

Sedikit lagi..

Dikittttt Lagiii!...

Bener2 dikit lagi!...

Tiba2...

"NARUTO! OIII! INI KIBA! MO MINJAM KOMIK NIH!"

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung diam semiliar bahasa dan langsung berdiri.

"Eng.. Tu.. Tunggu Bentar ya! Bentar aja kok!"

Naruto yang masih blusing cepet2 ngebilas badannya dan make baju.

Sedangkan Sasuka Cuma diam sambil buang muka. Padahal dia juga blushing parah.

'_Sial si Kiba! Ganggu aja sih! Padahal tinggal dikit lagi juga nyentuh!' _piker Sasuke kesel.*maapin authornya ye.. xixixixixi :p

"A.. Ada apa Kiba? Mo minjam apa?" Tanya Naruto yang masih blushing.

"Komik yang kemaren! Shinchan itu loh! Hmm..? Napa mukamu merah?"

"O..oh... E.. Ehh? Merah? Masa sih?" Naruto langsung berusaha nutupin mukanya.

"Oh... Mana komiknya?" jawab Kiba santai.

"Ntar.." Naruto nyari2 komik shinchannya itu di meja belajarnya yang berserakan.

"Nih. Balikin ya!"

"Tenang aja! Nah selamat melanjutkan yang tadi ya~" Goda Kiba

"A.. Apaan sih!" teriak Naruto sambil membanting pintu.

Terdengar suara ketawa Kiba dari luar.

Sasuke yang sudah selesai mandi langsung keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia langsung mendekati Naruto dan menariknya ke kasur.

"Te... Teme... Apa yang kau lakukkan?" Tanya Naruto gugup

Sasuke Cuma diam setriliun bahasa. Dengan sedikit kasar, SEDIKIT loh! Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke kasur. Si teme itu langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir kecil Naruto.

"Mphhh... Sasu... Umphh..."

Sebenarnya Naruto senang juga sih dicium begitu.

Setelah bermenit2 ciuman begitu, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan serius.

"Dobe, aku serius. _Aishiteru _dobe..."

Naruto cengok langsung mendengar perkataan Sasuke.. Naruto langsung blushing seketika mendengar kata2 Sasuke.

"A.. aku juga kok teme..."

Sasuke langsung tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. Ia langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Nghh... Aku nggak bisa napas Sasu.. Ke..."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya sambil tertawa kecil.

"_Aishiteru _dobe."

Sasuke kembali mengucapkkan kata2 romantis itu. Membuat Naruto blushing lagi.

Sasuke kembali mencium Naruto dengan lembut. Ciumannya dibalas olah Naruto tentu saja.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke akrab juga.. hehehehe

=** FIN **=

Uwahhh! Capeknya !

Bikin fanfic tuh capek ya?

Menguras otak dan tenaga. Capek deh duduk di depan komp terus..

Nah.. bagaimana Readers?

Masih kacau balau kan? Hehehehehe

Endingnya enggak banget deh.. =.="

Mohon di review yahh!

Plissssss!

Review oke! Rara tunggu :D


End file.
